


Lies

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [4]
Category: MCU/Thor
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Darcy/Sif - roles</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Darcy/Sif - roles

 

"I do not understand, you wish me to...lie to you?" Sif's brow furrowed.

"No. Well. Actually when you put it that way, yes," Darcy could tell she was having difficulty getting through to the super hot Asgardian lying naked next to her. She paused for a few seconds to appreciate that nudity again. That perfect six-pack. Those tits with perky little nipples that Darcy loved to...

"Darcy are you having some kind of mental event?" Sif put her hand to her girlfriend's shoulder, concerned.

"Only in a good way," Darcy smiled. "Okay, so, roleplay is when people play out fantasies with each other, and sometimes there's sexy outfits and...I'm totally not selling this to you am I?"

"What sort of...fantasies?"

"Oh like maybe you're a naughty nurse in a sexy little uniform and I'm your patient and you have to give me a very, very thorough examination. Especially my lady parts"

Sif considered for a few moments. "You find medical professionals...sexy?"

"No. Well yeah. It's a fantasy it doesn't have to make sense."

"I see." Sif snuggled in close to her Midgardian companion. "Sometimes I think about you in battle armour. I think of us celebrating a great victory. We are dirty and sweating and in the joy of our triumph I throw you down upon the battlefield and pull off only what I require to access your cunt and pleasure you. Would acting out this wish be...roleplay?"

Darcy gulped. "I think you're getting it."

 

 


End file.
